Nowadays, the inflatable SPA has an inner pool wall and an outer pool wall, the inner pool wall is enclosed to form a pool cavity, and the inner pool wall and the outer pool wall are enclosed to form an inflatable cavity. After the inflatable cavity is filled with air, a certain amount of water is infused into the pool cavity, and then the inflatable SPA can be used mainly for entertainment of children and adults in the inflatable SPA, which brings much fun to people's life.
However, after infusion of a certain amount of water into the existing inflatable SPA, the water in the inflatable SPA cannot be inflated with air, and thus a massage function cannot be achieved.